


In Sickness and In Health

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: It's Lance's wedding day, and he's not going to let anything get between him and the holy matrimony. Not even his husband-to-be's wedding jitters.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote for the [Shance Flower Exchange](https://twitter.com/ShanceFlower)!
> 
> It's written for [Charlie](http://Charloarto.tumblr.com), and the prompt was "Baby's Breath". I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Ready for the big day, Lance?”   
  
“You bet!” Lance flashes a giddy grin at Hunk’s reflection as he carefully sets his hair. It’s his wedding day. Everything has to be perfectly in place.   
  
“‘Cause I’m not. What if I drop the ring? What if—what if I tripped when I hand you the ring? Oh my god, that would be horrifying. Ugh, now my stomach doesn’t feel so well.” Hunk’s face turns green at the thought. 

“Relax, you’ll be fine. You did awesome during rehearsal, remember?” Lance turns and claps his best man on the shoulder.    
  
Still looking hesitant, Hunk fidgets at the hem of his tuxedo. “I guess… But what if—”   
  
Hunk’s words are cut off by the sound of the door clicking open. Peering past Hunk’s shoulder to get a view of the door, Lance comes upon the glum face of his soon-to-be-husband.   
  
Uh-oh. This doesn’t look good.   
  
“Hey, what are you doing here? You know it’s bad luck for the grooms to meet before the ceremony,” Lance jokingly chides, carefully keeping his tone gentle.    
  
“I thought you don’t believe that kind of bullshit,” Kuro scoffs.    
  
“What can I say? I’m a man of tradition,” Lance shrugs. Years of dating the man has honed him to be immune when Kuro is in one of his moods.    
  
Kuro clicks his tongue disapprovingly, to which Lance rolls his eyes. He calls it Kuro’s cactus mode, what with him being all prickly and not letting others touch him.

“Um. You guys okay?” Hunk sends the two of them nervous looks. Even after all this time, Hunk still gets a little twitchy in front of Kuro. Which is actually a big improvement, seeing how he used to go into a screaming fit and beg Lance not to go whenever he has a date with Kuro.    
  
He doesn’t blame Hunk. His husband-to-be can be intimidating at times. And it didn’t help when Kuro threatened to skin Hunk alive if he dares to lay a hand on Lance the first time they met while flashing that swiss army knife he always keeps in his pocket. The jealous bastard. Lance might find it cute if only he didn’t run around sending death threats to his friends.   
  
“We’re good. Hey Hunk, can you help me check if they’ve got the flower arrangement right?”   
  
“But I thought we’ve double-checked that.” Hunk’s eyebrows knit in confusion.   
  
“Can you check it again? Just in case?” Hunk seems to get the meaningful look Lance is sending him.   
  
“Ooh! Sure will. Just leave it to me!” Hunk salutes Lance and gives him a thumb up before making his way out.   
  
“Thanks! I’m counting on you, best man!” Lance shouts after his friend’s exit. Finally, he turns to face his fiancé; a sullen frown is gracing Kuro’s handsome feature as he stares down at his feet. Lance makes his way to the loveseat that is nestled at the side of the room and beckons Kuro to do the same. “Come over here.”   
  
Kuro follows Lance’s instruction in silence, sitting at the other end of the loveseat. Rolling his eyes at Kuro’s bratty behaviour, Lance cuddles up to his man and crawls into his lap.   
  
“What’s going on, babe?” Lance cups Kuro’s cheek and rubs his thumb against it, trying to ease the tense lines of his face.   
  
Without answering Lance’s question, Kuro burrows his face into the nook of Lance’s neck and nuzzles against it. He needs time to get the words out. Lance presses a kiss against the top of his sweetheart’s head. And so Lance waits patiently, moving a hand to Kuro’s nape, absently playing with the ends of his hair.    
  
Kuro might be a fierce tiger to the world, but he always turns into a cuddly kitten in Lance’s arms. Not that he’ll ever admit it out loud.   
  
“...I’m not good enough for you.” The words come out mumbled into his skin. “We should call off the wedding.”   
  
“Now that’s just ridiculous. Which asshole said that?” Lance feigns ignorance.    
  
“I did,” Kuro growls and pulls back from their embrace, looking pained. Lance bites his lip and kills the frustrated sigh that’s crawling ups his lungs.    
  
“And what made you say that?” Lance counters. He wanted to add ‘again’ at the end of his sentence but he refrained, knowing Kuro will just storm off in a raging fit if he did. It’s not the first time Kuro made this argument, and he knows it won’t be the last. Lance had hoped he wouldn’t have to hear it on his wedding day, though.   
  
“You deserve so much better. Someone who’s not like me,” Kuro pauses. “...you’re better off with someone like Shiro.”   
  
There it is. Kuro never fails to bring up Shiro’s name whenever he gets like this. Lance gives his hair a sharp tug, ignoring the soft wince he elicits.   
  
“Good thing you’re not the one who gets to decide that, huh?”   
  
“I’m being serious here, Lance!” Kuro growls yet again, and Lance ignores that too.   
  
He knows that Kuro has a deep-seated complex when it comes to his twin brother. He knows, despite the cocky attitude and the dangerous vibe he oozes, the existence of his older brother has always been a sore spot Kuro can never shake away. He knows Kuro thinks this is his way of cherishing Lance, the big idiot.   
  
“I know exactly what I want— _ who _ I want. And it’s definitely not my future brother-in-law.” Lance rubs the side of Kuro’s neck, trying to get the muscle there to relax.    
  
“But you fell in love with him first.” He can hear the pout in Kuro’s voice so clearly that he can’t help but chuckle.    
  
“It was just  _ a tiny crush _ !” Three years of dating and mere moments before getting married, and yet Kuro still wouldn’t let it go. “Love is a completely different thing. Love is what we dragged each other into.”   
  
“I’m surprised you out of people make love sound so unromantic,” Kuro grumbles, but Lance can feel his body relaxing under Lance’s touch. “Drag—such a forceful word. I thought you would describe love as something more beautiful.”   
  
“It’s not always beautiful, though.” Lance murmurs. And it wasn’t. They’ve had their share of fights; they’ve gone through periods of time of no talking just because they were both too stubborn. But they stayed, and they worked things out, and that’s what brings them here today. “And I’m glad it’s with you.”   
  
“Sap,” Kuro teases.   
  
“Come on,” Lance nudges the big lump of warmth slumped against him. “Who took me out on the grandest, most romantic first date ever? Wasn’t Shiro, was it?”    
  
“Now you’re exaggerating. It was just movie and dinner. Standard stuff.”   
  
“But I had a lot of fun and you gave me the sweetest kiss,” Lance sighs dreamily as he recalls that particular day. In the beginning, Kuro was donning his usual smirks and roguish charm, and Lance remembers being annoyed at his endless sarcastic remarks. By the end, the smirks gentled down into smiles, and the way he looked at Lance—the way he still looks at Lance, with some kind of hopeless wonder...that had been it for him ever since.    
  
Kuro only grunts in response.   
  
“Who took me on an epic road trip? Or took me camping to stargaze?” Lance gives him a kiss on his temple. “Gave me bike rides whenever I ask you to? Hmm?” And then one on his forehead. “Bought me my favourite chocolate for our anniversary every year? Never fails to be with me for my birthday?”   
  
“I just want you to be happy,” Kuro sighs.   
  
“I am. I will be, with you. Will you trust me with that?” Lance stares into his favourite pair of eyes, mapping Kuro’s face with his fingertips. Kuro takes Lance’s hand in his and squeezes. Lance squeezes back. “For better or for worse. In sickness and in health.”   
  
“...until death do us part.” Kuro completes the vow.   
  
“There you go. Think you’ll be able to ace it when the time comes?”    
  
Kuro raises an eyebrow, and Lance is relieved to see that he’s back to his cheeky self. “You underestimating me, kid?”   
  
“Not a kid,” Lance pouts and shoves him away playfully.   
  
“Thank god for that, or I wouldn’t be able to tap that,” Kuro smirks, smacking Lance’s ass lightly. Yup, the asshole is back alright.    
  
“You’re lucky I love you,” Lance gives his Kuro’s cheek a pinch before getting up and straightening his outfit from all the cuddling they’ve been doing.    
  
“I am.” A pair of strong arms snake around his waist, pulling him close. “Probably the luckiest man in the world.”   
  
Lance closes his eyes and smiles. He’ll have the rest of their lives to show Kuro that he feels the same.    



End file.
